Forget to Forgive
by Jaspers wife 4eve
Summary: One-shot: Bella was bullied as a child,by the Cullens and Hales,and she ran away to her mothers house. Years later she is famous and she goes back to see her dad what happens when she runs into them at 'Forks first annual middle school reunion' ALL HUMAM


Well this story I have to say starts off a little slow, but oh well. This is my story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"EEW!" Alice Cullen screamed at me, "GET AWAY!" All the Cullens and Hales hate me I never knew why. OK, so they a re all skinnier than me and richer, but we're all in middle school that shouldn't matter yet. Oh well not that I care, I may not have friends but I have a soul, and a heart for a heart and not a block of ice. I stepped away for Alice. Then I felt someone push me into Alice from behind, and Alice pushed me in to someone else and that person did the same thing. As tears ran down my face I got pushed to the ground. I looked up at all the Cullens and Hales. They all laughed. They all walked over me and walked away, and on the way Rosalie stopped and kick me.

I got up and went outside and limped home. I burst through the door and went up stairs to pack. I'm leaving I can't stay here,nope not anymore. My dad came through the front door(You can here it). "Bella!" he yelled up the stairs. I got my stuff and walked down the stairs. "Whats this?" My dad asked, "I'm leaving" I said trying to get past him. "Wait wait wait,can you wait until tomorrow? So I can mack arrangements. "Fine" I mumbled dragging my stuff back up the stairs. I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

(THE NEXT DAY(at the airport))

"Goodbye dad" I said holding back tears, "Goodbye Bells, you be good now you here me?" I nodded. "Love you Bells." "Love you to dad" I gave him a hug. Then my plane was called. "Bye, goodbye Forks" I said one last time.

**********************************************************************************

(Now to present day)

I'm famous now. Ha! In their face. Over the years I thinned out, my hair grew,ect. I'm everywhere, and I haven't heard their name on the news once. HA! I get the last laugh.

Anyways, I'm getting ready to go visit my dad. Who which by the way still lives in Forks. There! I just put my last pair of jeans in my suitcase. I went outside and got in my limo. We pulled off. Fork here I come...Better be ready.

I fell asleep on the plane ride so I'm really tired, but people don't care about that all they care about is their stinking autographs! I signed this last one and got in my rental car. I checked to mack sure I had all my stuff. I did so I pulled off. I was in the middle off my drive when I had to go potty.;) I Saw an opening in the road,maybe something was down that way. I debated with myself for a minute and when I got there I turned. I drove awhile before I came upon a house, it was beautiful. My car came to a stop. I jumped out the car and walked up to the door.

I looked at myself to make sure I look presentable, I had on my Sponge bob tank on with black skinny jeans and peace sign earrings. This is just fine. I knocked on the door. It took a few minutes before I heard the door unlock and open. I put on a smile. A pixie type girl and a blond opened the door. The pixie had on huge sunglasses. When they saw who it was blond's eyes got huge, and pixie's mouth dropped and she pulled her sunglasses down. They looked familiar in a weird way. "Honey who is i-" a vice boomed and his head popped around the door and saw me. They must be fans. "Hi" I said slowly, "Dude,y-y-your-" said the guy. "I know, Bella. I just came to see is if I could use your restroom..." We sat there for another minute or two. "OK" Said the pixie, letting me in. "Thanks" I said looking around. There were two boys playing chess. When they looked up to see me they stood up fast. I walked over to them and looked down at the board. "Whose playing white?" I asked. The blond raised his hand. "You lose..." I moved the black's queen. "Checkmate"

I turned backed to the rest of them "So wheres the bath room!" They all pointed. My eyebrows went up. "Down the hall to the left." I met the eyes of the boy who said that, wow emerald green. I smiled and nodded a thanks. I skipped to the bathroom. Oh yeah did I not mention I'm not clumsy anymore. I went potty, washed my hands a walked out. I walked up to the group and said, "Well thanks! I'll be going now!" They surprised me by asking me, "Can you stay for dinner?" Wow blondie girl talked. "Nope I have somewhere to be...but maybe I'll see you around." I said. They all nodded. I walked out and to my car. I swear I've seen their faces before. Oh well.

(ALICE POINT OF VEIW)

I can't believe Bella Swan just came to use my restroom. "Dude" Emmet said, "I know" I replied. Who new she would grow up to be famous. And to think we used to be so mean to her. We were young and stupid. I hope she can forgive us...

I wonder if shes here for 'Forks first annual middle school reunion' . We'll just have to wait and see.

(Back to Bella)

I pulled into my dads driveway,and hoped out of the car. I ran into t he house into my dads arms. "Hi dad!" I exclaimed happily, "Hi Bells" my dad said. I released him and walk into the living room and sat down. Dad and I had nothing to talk about cause we talked to each other on th phone almost everyday. "Hey Bella you got an invitation to "Forks first annual middle school reunion' do you want to go?" my dad asked. Wow. I had to think about that one. "When is it?" I asked. Nothing expected me for what was next. "Later tonight..." Wow. "Yes dad I'm going." Whoa who did that come from. "Great!" he exclaimed. "Let me go get ready." is sighed.

(An hour later)

I came down the stairs wearing A white dress with black polka dots, earrings and matching necklace, and white flats.(Outfit in profile) My dad was to wrapped up in the game to notice me. "Bye dad" all I got was a grunt in reply. I walked to my car. I drove to the school. I looked around and saw a nice silver Volvo. I walked in and everyone froze. Oh my. I kept walking until I ran into people who looked nice, they turned to me. "Do you know who we are?" a pixie looking girl asked. I thought, OH I GOT IT! "You let me use your potty earlier today!" I exclaimed, she shook her head and said "No no no no! I'm mean yes but thats not what I'm talking about." I shook my head. "We're the Cullens and Hales..." she said. I gasped and my hand flew over my mouth. Whoa. "But-but-but." I stammered. "Bella we were kids and stupid." Said Rosalie. Anger flashed through me, "Well you know what-!" I started, but the announcer came on, "Hello everyone! As you see we have a special guest and let see if she'll sing for us!". Everyone clapped and cheered. I shook my head, "noooo" Then I heard 'come ons' and 'pleases'. "Fine! Fine fine."

I walked up on stage,with a sigh. I looked down at all the people,and had a flash back of when they were all so mean to me. I looked into Edward Cullens eyes, that green is so beautiful. "Hello everyone" I started "happy to see all of you again...we all used to be such close friends...." I lied, I couldn't do it. I can't lie. "No,thats a lie, you all want to be my friend now...'cause I'm famous, when in middle none of you talked to me and if you did, it was ether cause you had to or to make fun of me. Well look where we're at now. Back to this same building, the same people. Where are we now? Back to this same place where I cried in the bathroom stalls. Where you kicked me when I was down. Well this is were we are backed to me looking down at you. This is where I'm at, now forgetting to forgive you all..." I said my speech followed by silence. "I guess you all want me to sing now...well I'll sing a song I wrote when I went to this torture chamber or school if you'd call it" I looked at every face in the room, here I go. I started to sing.

"_I'm an angel  
I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad as it can get"I  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colours  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try to figure me out  
You never can  
There's so many things  
I am_

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful and powerful, unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical  
Of all the things  
I am  
_  
I'm someone filled with self-belief  
I'm haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figure out  
I like to be my myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's a part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things  
I am_

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful and powerful, unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical  
Of all the things  
I am

I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sence  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

But I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful and powerful, unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical  
Of all the things  
I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful and powerful, unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical  
Of all the things  
I am  
Of all the things  
I am  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
_But that's so typical  
Of all the things  
I am  
Of all the things I am"_

"Thats it I'm done, I once believed this song. I heard that song in my head every time you put me down. Well I don't want to make anyone sad so I'll go for something happy, who wants to hear something happy?" I asked. They all slowly clapped. "OK" I started to sing.

"_I see you standing by your locker all day  
I wanna say hey  
But boy I'm too shy to break the ice  
I know you know a lot of my friends  
I heard this from them  
You're not only fine, you're so nice  
And I can see that  
Because of you I've got it so bad  
I wonder if you know you're the one for  
But I need help with my approach for_

_If only you could step in my shoes  
You'll know how I feel  
You'll know that I am good for you  
If only you could step in my shoes  
Baby you'll see what I mean  
And let me just make a move  
If only you could step in my shoes  
Baby yeah, baby yeah  
Step in my shoes  
Baby yeah_

_Sometimes I think you're looking over at me  
Like I'm what you need  
But maybe it's all in my mind  
I wish that I could give you a call  
Confessing it all  
And one of these days I just might  
Get your number  
But for now I'll have to wonder_

_If only you could step in my shoes, whoah!  
You'll know how I feel  
You'll know that I am good for you  
If only you could step in my shoes  
Baby you'll see what I mean  
And let me just make my move  
If only you could step in my shoes  
Step in my shoes  
Baby yeah, baby yeah  
Step in my shoes  
Baby yeah_

_What would it be like  
If you were walking right by  
If I fessed up and said "what's up"  
Would I get a reply  
If you knew what I knew  
I bet that you would smile  
You'd see it through my eyes  
If only you could step in my shoes...yeah_

_Step step in my shoes  
Baby I'm so into you  
Step step in my shoes_

_If only you could step in my shoes  
You'll know how I feel  
You'll know that I am good for you (good for you)  
If only you could step in my shoes  
Baby you'll see what I mean  
And let me just make my move  
If only you could step in my shoes  
Step in my shoes  
Baby yeah, baby yeah  
Step in my shoes  
Baby yeah"_

"OK! Thanks you all, I'll see you out on the floor I guess!" I was happy to get of the stage. I walked over to the punch bowl.. I looked up to see five pairs of eyes looking at me. "We are so sorry." Alice said sincere. "I'm not the person to forget but to forgive." I replied.

"What does that mean?"

"I will forgive you, but first you must answer my question."

"OK anything"

"Why"

"'cause we were jealous,we new you were special and we are sorry for that..."

"BULL"

"NO it isn't" You could almost see the sincerity burning in her eyes. "OK" I gave in, "I forgive you.." Alice gave me a huge huge. "Thank you!" She let go and went to Jasper and pulled his out to dance. Rosalie gave me a warm smile and did the same with Emmet(who which by the way gave me a goofy grin). They all left but Edward who by the looks (HOT!!)like he is all by himself. We sat in silence for a moment or two before he spoke, "Would you like to dance?" I looked him in the eyes before saying,"I thought you'd never ask" We walked out onto the dance floor. I my hands on his shoulders and he put his on my waist,as we swayed to the music. The can be the beginning of something great. I can't believe I waited so long to forgive them. I guess at some point in their life everybody forgets to forgive.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it.**

**All outfits on profile!**

**The songs were: My shoes,and I am**


End file.
